Sunrising
by Sofiie
Summary: This is a danish fanfiction based on the Twilight books. She story begins right after Breaking Dawn.    Dette er en dansk fanfiktion beseret på Twilight bøgerne. Den begynder lige efter Daggry
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fanfiction

"Sunrising"

(Solopgang)

- Foregår efter Breaking Dawn

Afsnit 1

Da jeg næste morgen skulle vælge tøj gik jeg ikke efter færden af bomuld som jeg plejede - jeg ville gerne glæde Alice. Jeg fandt først en simpel men elegant sort, satin kjole og til den et par sorte strømpebukser. Jeg var på vej hen for at finde nogle sko der passede til, men noget fik mig til at stoppe brat op i døråbningen. Jeg gispede. Solen, der lige var brudt igennem det ujævne skydække, strålede ind af vinduet, og ind på Edward. Det var det syn, der havde fået mig til at stoppe op. Jeg havde godt nok set ham i solskin før, men jeg kunne bare ikke lade være med at blive totalt forbløffet hver gang. Han smilede til mig. Spørgende. Jeg rystede bare på hovedet, og gik videre mens han stadig lå inde i soveværelset, og kastede kaskader af regnbuer ud i lokalet. Jeg lo let. Så gik jeg hen mod den store hyldeanordning, der fylde hele bagvæggen i lokalet, og fandt der et par elegante sorte stillet sko. Jeg kikkede mig i spejlet og vrængede ansigt. Jeg ville meget hellere bare have nogle cowboybukser og en enkel trøje på. Men jeg havde lovet mig selv det. For Alices skyld. Jeg gik ind til Edward, der stadig lå og strålede i solskinnet. Han så på mit tøj og løftede det ene øjenbryn.

"Hvad skal det dog til for?" Ville han vide.

"Det er for at glæde Alice," svarede jeg med et smil. Han smilte også. Så sprang han op, og lagde sine hænder på min hofte.

"Jeg formoder ikke at du vil lade mig læse dine tanker så ofte som jeg vil?" Jeg lagde mine hænder på hans kinder, og så ham dybt i øjnene.

"Det er altså meget svært" Åndede jeg mod hans læber og kyssede dem let. "Jeg kan ikke blive ved hvis du hele tiden distraherer mig." Han smilede mod mine læber. Så hørte vi begge to Nessies lille, fine stemme.

"Eeej fint!" Jeg trak mig væk fra ham og gik hen mod Nessies værelse, mens han gik ind for at tage tøj på.

Da jeg kom ind på hendes værelse sad hun på gulvet foran vinduet med den halskæde som Aro havde givet mig i bryllupsgave. Hun så ikke op da jeg kom ind, men var helt opslugt af at kikke på smykket, som hun vendte og drejede i den solstråle, der kom ind af vinduet, så den glimtede. Jeg satte mig ned ved siden af hende. Hun kikkede smilende op på mig, og rakte så op for at røre min kind. Hun viste mig mit ansigt, der glimtede i solen, og så viste hun mig det glimtende smykke og sammenlignede dem.

"Fint" sagde hun igen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie sad stadig med smykket i hånden, da Edward kom ind. Jeg fløj hen til ham, og kyssede ham inderligt.

"Aaad!" Sagde Nessie for sjov og grinede sin fantastiske klokkelatter. Edward og jeg grinede med.

"Kom Nessie, lad os finde noget tøj til dig!" Sagde jeg og strakte mine arme ud. Hun hoppede let op i min favn, og jeg gik hen til hendes kæmpe store klædeskab – et Alice havde skaffet – og fandt en fin lyselilla kjole frem. Nessie var helt klædt på i løbet af femten sekunder. Edward kom hen og tog mig i hånden – hans hånd føltes varm og blød som silke, men det havde jeg vænnet mig til nu – og sammen gik vi hen mod døren. Lige inden vi gik ud, hoppede Nessie pludselig ud af min favn.

"Vent lige!" Beordrede hun, med sin lyse stemme. Edward og jeg kikkede forvirret efter hende, mens hun løb tilbage mod sit værelse. Jeg kunne høre, at hun skramlede med noget derinde. Hun var tilbage efter et halvt minut, og om halsen havde hun den halskæde, Aro havde givet mig – også den hun havde siddet med tidligere. Jeg strakte mine arme ud, og hun hoppede elegant op i min favn, og puttede sig ind til mig. Jeg tog Edwards hånd og sammen gik vi ud af døren.

Vi skyndte os ikke, vi slentrede bare af sted hånd i hånd – nærmest kun i menneskefart. Da vi nærmede os huset kunne jeg høre Jacob snorke derindefra. Jeg kunne også høre fjernsynet køre, Emmett var nok i gang med at er en baseballkamp. Carlisle, Esme og Jasper var ikke hjemme – de var ude og jage. Da huset kom til syne hoppede Nessie ud af min favn og løb i forvejen. Da hun kom hen til fordøren vendte hun sig om og satte sine små arme i siden og sagde

"Altså kommer i eller hvad?" Jeg grinede og det gjorde Edward også, og så løb vi hen til hende.


End file.
